1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a sensor, a device using the same and a processing method of the device, and more particularly to an image sensor, an electric device using the same and a focusing method of the electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in camera technology, various digital cameras are invented. The digital camera does not need any film, thus the digital camera has been popular in public.
The digital camera includes a sensor chip for receiving the light beams reflected from an object and capturing an image of the object. The image of the object can be recorded forever and can be shown on a display without being print on a photo paper.
In the digital camera, an autofocus process is applied for automatic focusing the image. The accuracy and the time consumption of the autofocus process are important for shooting the image. If the accuracy of the autofocus process is not good, then the image might be obscured. If the time consumption of the autofocus process is large, then the digital camera cannot capture a fast moving object.